This invention involves an apparatus and a method of using a cover that can be unrolled to cover the contents exposed in an open basket shopping cart.
Certain things are not popular about shopping, particularly when the quantity of goods and the type of goods requires the use of a shopping cart to transport the parcels from the store to the shopper's motor vehicle. First, at a typical supermarket, the articles purchased, generally including food stuffs, toiletries, paper goods, and cleaning articles are still commonly packaged in semi-perishable containers and then inserted into paper bags which are then used to carry the smaller items combined in bag. Degradable paper bags are still preferred in order to provide quick degradation in landfills and other trash disposal procedures. Unfortunately, the very advantages of biodegradation of paper bags also makes them extremely susceptible to rain water. Thus, shoppers either avoid shopping on rainy days or suffer the likelihood that the paper bags will lose strength, tear and drop the groceries on the ground. Further, many food stuffs are quickly perishable in the direct sunlight and it is difficult to get ice cream home on a hot sunny day without substantial melting.
while covers have been provided for open topped pickup trucks and the like, no devices or apparatuses have been provided for protection of goods in shopping carts. The prior art devices do not satisfy the above needs nor do they attain the objects described hereinbelow.